


To Hell With Tradition!

by millygal



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: One day Beckett will have to throw McKay off the obs deck, just for the hell of it!





	To Hell With Tradition!

"The Gregorian calendar is closely based on the Julian calendar, which was introduced by Julius Caesar in 45 BC. The Julian calendar featured a 12-month, 365-day year, with an intercalary day inserted every fourth year at the end of February to make an average year of 365.25 days. I don't understand exactly when the powers that be decided to hand it off to desperate women! If they haven't asked by now, they probably won't!"

Once, just _once_ Carson would like to have a day where he doesn't want to strangle his partner.

Rodney's a brilliant man, with the brain capacity equivalent to an ant and it's bodily strength but damn can he be an infuriating know it all pain in the arse. "Rodney, would ya shut up for just a minute, please?!"

Rodney can feel Carson's annoyance rolling off him in waves, but for the life of him has no clue why. "What? What did I do _now_?"

Carson Beckett is a patient man, he has to be, he deals with ingrown toes and puss filled god knows what every day of his life, it's not all fancy hanging off limbs and glamorous incised wounds in his line of work, even in the outer reaches of fuck-knows-where, but some days he just wants to thwack Rodney hard enough to wipe that smug grin off his face. "First, Accordin' ta an old Irish legend St Brigid struck a deal with St Patrick ta allow women ta propose ta men – and not just the other way 'round – every four years. And second! Would yee stop ya lip flappin' for just a minute and pay attention!"

Rodney's about to open his mouth to protest when he sees Carson slide his hand in his pocket, pull out a velvet box and drop to one knee. "What the fu..."

Carson knew this would be difficult from the off, Rodney's not traditional, simply because he's so analytical he can't bring himself to indulge in the spurious rituals of human kind. However, he _is_ essentially a good man with a large heart, one which he's given Carson freely, despite the logic of **not** tying yourself down to one partner. He's a greetings card nightmare, but he's Carson's greetings card nightmare. "Rodney, I know what ya think of marriage, I also know despite the fact that ya think it, ya can't help feeling completely the opposite. You are a giant pain in my arse...one word, I swear one word and I'll shove this ring so far up... _anyway_ , your weird matches my weird. Can't we be weird together?"

In spite of the fact that every molecule of Rodney's being is screaming for him to point out the pitfalls of tethering yourself to another human being for all eternity, Rodney's eyes fill with tears and he finds himself sat cross legged on the floor in front of his mate, nodding his head hard enough to put a crick in his neck. "You know there's no way I'm wearing a tux, right?"

Carson curls up on the floor in front of Rodney and grins. "Honey, ya can wear a damned lab coat for all I care. Long as ya turn up!"


End file.
